


They'll Never Take Us Alive

by seventrials



Series: Partners in Crime [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventrials/pseuds/seventrials
Summary: A short drabble (is that the right word?) sort of based on the song Partners In Crime by Set It Off.





	They'll Never Take Us Alive

He sits behind the van, hands over his ears, trying to drown out the noise of the gunfight on the other side. This heist wasn't supposed to go this way. It was supposed to go the complete opposite way. He looks down at the papers that had been scattered on the ground at some point. His face, and the faces of his friends, forever captured on these sheets of paper. 

How funny that not so long ago they had thought themselves invincible.

He hears the gunshots stop, and people yelling to search the area for whoever left. There's no need.

He rises to his feet, hands held up in surrender, his body moving as if on its own. He walks out from behind the van, facing the police with a tired stare. This is how it's gonna end.

The cops are watching him, uncertain of what his plan is. That's okay, they get their way no matter what he does. He's played this scenario out before, so many times, each one ending the same. He walks out of his hiding spot, between the bodies of his friends, and reaches to his gun, quickly yanking it from his holster.

He barely gets three shots out before he's on the ground between Jack and Michael, a burning pain in his side and chest. He doesn't have long, he knows that. He reaches his hands out beside him, one hand in hers, the other hand in his. And with his final breath, he says his farewell.

“I'm so sorry, my friends. Maybe next time…”


End file.
